Moduł:Template translation
local this = {} function this.checkLanguage(subpage, default) --[first if there's an any invalid character that would cause the mw.language.isKnownLanguageTag function() to throw an exception: - all ASCII controls in [\000-\031\127, - double quote ("), sharp sign (#), ampersand (&), apostrophe ('), - slash (/), colon (:), semicolon (;), lower than (<), greater than (>), - brackets and braces (,, {, }), pipe (|), backslash (\\) All other characters are accepted, including space and all non-ASCII characters (including \192, which is invalid in UTF-8). --]] if mw.language.isValidCode(subpage) and mw.language.isKnownLanguageTag(subpage) --However "SupportedLanguages" are too restrictive, as they discard many valid BCP47 script variants (only because MediaWiki still does not define automatic transliterators for them, e.g. "en-dsrt" or "fr-brai" for French transliteration in Braille), and country variants, (useful in localized data, even if they are no longer used for translations, such as zh-cn, also useful for legacy codes). We want to avoid matching subpagenames containing any uppercase letter, (even if they are considered valid in BCP 47, in which they are case-insensitive; they are not "SupportedLanguages" for MediaWiki, so they are not "KnownLanguageTags" for MediaWiki). To be more restrictive, we exclude any character * that is not ASCII and not a lowercase letter, minus-hyphen, or digit, or does not start by a letter or does not finish by a letter or digit; * or that has more than 8 characters between hyphens; * or that has two hyphens; * or with specific uses in template subpages and unusable as languages. -- or string.find(subpage, "^%l%-%d%l*%d%l$") ~= nil and string.find(subpage, "%d%l%d%l%d%l%d%l%d%l%d%l%d%l%d%l%d%l") nil and string.find(subpage, "%-%-") nil and subpage ~= "doc" and subpage ~= "layout" and subpage ~= "sandbox" and subpage ~= "testcases" then return subpage end -- Otherwise there's currently no known language subpage return default end --Get the last subpage of the current page if it is a translation. function this.getLanguageSubpage() --This code does not work in all namespaces where the Translate tool works. -- It works in the main namespace on Meta because it allows subpages there -- It would not work in the main namespace of English Wikipedia (but the -- articles are monolignual on that wiki). -- On Meta-Wiki the main space uses subpages and its pages are translated. -- The Translate tool allows translatng pages in all namespaces, even if -- the namespace officially does not have subpages. -- On Meta-Wiki the Category namespace still does not have subpages enabled, -- even if they would be very useful for categorizing templates, that DO have -- subpages (for documentatio and tstboxes pages). This is a misconfiguration -- bug of Meta-Wiki. The work-around is to split the full title and then -- get the last titlepart. local subpage = mw.title.getCurrentTitle().subpageText -- local titleparts = mw.text.split(mw.title.getCurrentTitle().fullText, '/') local subpage = titleparts#titleparts return this.checkLanguage(subpage, '') end --Get the first part of the language code of the subpage, before the '-'. function this.getMainLanguageSubpage() parts = mw.text.split( this.getLanguageSubpage(), '-' ) return parts1 end --Get the last subpage of the current frame if it is a translation. Not used locally. function this.getFrameLanguageSubpage(frame) local titleparts = mw.text.split(frame:getParent():getTitle(), '/') local subpage = titleparts#titleparts return this.checkLanguage(subpage, '') end --Get the language of the current page. Not used locally. function this.getLanguage() local subpage = mw.title.getCurrentTitle().subpageText return this.checkLanguage(subpage, mw.language.getContentLanguage():getCode()) end --Get the language of the current frame. Not used locally. function this.getFrameLanguage(frame) local titleparts = mw.text.split(frame:getParent():getTitle(), '/') local subpage = titleparts#titleparts return this.checkLanguage(subpage, mw.language.getContentLanguage():getCode()) end function this.title(namespace, basepagename, subpage) local message, title local pagename = basepagename if (subpage or '') ~= '' then pagename = pagename .. '/' .. subpage end local valid, title = xpcall(function() return mw.title.new(pagename, namespace) -- costly end, function(msg) -- catch undocumented exception (!?) -- thrown when namespace does not exist. The doc still -- says it should return a title, even in that case... message = msg end) if valid and title ~= nil and (title.id or 0) ~= 0 then return title end return { -- "pseudo" mw.title object with id = nil in case of error prefixedText = pagename, -- the only property we need below message = message -- only for debugging } end --If on a translation subpage (like Foobar/de), this function returns a given template in the same language, if the translation is available. Otherwise, the template is returned in its default language, without modification. This is aimed at replacing the current implementation of Template:TNTN. This version does not expand the returned template name: this solves the problem of self-recursion in TNT when translatable templates need themselves to transclude other translable templates (such as Tnavbar). function this.getTranslatedTemplate(frame, withStatus) local args = frame.args local pagename = args'template' --Check whether the pagename is actually in the Template namespace, or if we're transcluding a main-namespace page. (added for backward compatibility of Template:TNT) local title local namespace = args'tntns' or '' if (namespace ~= '') -- Checks for tntns parameter for custom ns. then title = this.title(namespace, pagename) -- Costly else -- Supposes that set page is in ns10. namespace = 'Template' title = this.title(namespace, pagename) -- Costly if title.id nil then -- not found in the Template namespace, assume the main namespace (for backward compatibility) namespace = '' title = this.title(namespace, pagename) -- Costly end end -- Get the last subpage and check if it matches a known language code. local subpage = args'uselang' or '' if (subpage '') then subpage = this.getLanguageSubpage() end if (subpage '') then -- Check if a translation of the pagename exists in English local newtitle = this.title(namespace, pagename, 'en') -- Costly -- Use the translation when it exists if newtitle.id ~= nil then title = newtitle end else -- Check if a translation of the pagename exists in that language local newtitle = this.title(namespace, pagename, subpage) -- Costly if newtitle.id nil then -- Check if a translation of the pagename exists in English newtitle = this.title(namespace, pagename, 'en') -- Costly end -- Use the translation when it exists if newtitle.id ~= nil then title = newtitle end end -- At this point the title should exist if withStatus then -- status returned to Lua function below return title.prefixedText, title.id ~= nil else -- returned directly to MediaWiki return title.prefixedText end end --If on a translation subpage (like Foobar/de), this function renders a given template in the same language, if the translation is available. Otherwise, the template is rendered in its default language, without modification. This is aimed at replacing the current implementation of Template:TNT. Note that translatable templates cannot transclude themselves other translatable templates, as it will recurse on TNT. Use TNTN instead to return only the effective template name to expand externally, with template parameters also provided externally. function this.renderTranslatedTemplate(frame) local title, found = this.getTranslatedTemplate(frame, true) -- At this point the title should exist prior to performing the expansion -- of the template, otherwise render a red link to the missing page -- (resolved in its assumed namespace). If we don't tet this here, a -- script error would be thrown. Returning a red link is consistant with -- MediaWiki behavior when attempting to transclude inexistant templates. if not found then return '' .. title .. '' end -- Copy args pseudo-table to a proper table so we can feed it to expandTemplate. -- Then render the pagename. local args = frame.args local pargs = (frame:getParent() or {}).args local arguments = {} if (args'noshift' or '') '' then for k, v in pairs(pargs) do -- numbered args >= 1 need to be shifted local n = tonumber(k) or 0 if (n > 0) then if (n >= 2) then arguments- 1 = v end else argumentsk = v end end else -- special case where TNT is used as autotranslate -- (don't shift again what is shifted in the invokation) for k, v in pairs(pargs) do argumentsk = v end end arguments'template' = title -- override the existing parameter of the base template name supplied with the full name of the actual template expanded arguments'tntns' = nil -- discard the specified namespace override arguments'uselang' = args'uselang' -- argument forwarded into parent frame arguments'noshift' = args'noshift' -- argument forwarded into parent frame return frame:expandTemplate{title = ':' .. title, args = arguments} end --A helper for mocking TNT in Special:TemplateSandbox. TNT breaks TemplateSandbox; mocking it with this method means templates won't be localized but at least TemplateSandbox substitutions will work properly. Won't work with complex uses. function this.mockTNT(frame) local pargs = (frame:getParent() or {}).args local arguments = {} for k, v in pairs(pargs) do -- numbered args >= 1 need to be shifted local n = tonumber(k) or 0 if (n > 0) then if (n >= 2) then arguments- 1 = v end else argumentsk = v end end if not pargs1 then return '' end return frame:expandTemplate{title = 'Template:' .. pargs1, args = arguments} end return this